Balamb Garden
Balamb Garden is a military school located on the continent of Balamb. It is only one of three similar facilities, and due to it's recent achievements in the past 30 years, it has been regarded as one of the most prestigious institutes in the world, not only for it's military training, but for it's SeeD program, and the general education students receive that will aid them in any profession. Accepting nearly any student who is determined enough and known for providing ample scholarships to students of all ages, many people send their children to the school, just for the guaranteed success. Overview Garden was originally established by Edea Kramer, the wife of first Head Master Cid Kramer. Financially assisted by a shumi Garden Master named NORG, Balamb was the first of these Gardens to be made; the facility was built by engineers from Fisherman’s Horizon, and was placed on the central continent of the world, Balamb. Due to funding needed to run Garden, a mercenary force known as SeeD was established to garner funding. Due to the world’s state, Balamb Garden benefited tremendously from massive funds that were obtained due to SeeD, and two more Gardens were also established --- Galbadia, and Trabia Garden. Balamb Garden was build over a Centra Shelter, which was used by Ancient Centra to travel the world after the Lunar Cry devastated the region. Balamb Garden caters specifically to the usage and training of students to become SeeD, as it is a Military School, but also offers an authentic educational process by memorization of the Balamb Code, and a core-content curriculum that not only focuses on writing, mathematics, and technical prowess in addition to history, but also combat training to ensure our students become effective SeeD --- through the power of Para-Magic and Guardian Forces, SeeD have become an elite force, especially those coming from Balamb. Our students are taught to enjoy life and make the best of themselves. Facilities Balamb Garden boasts many facilities. The Garden itself is a massive economic structure, complete with living spaces for our students for on-campus boarding, and various amenities. These include; ▹ [ Front Gate ] The entry way to school. Students are able to loiter and smoke here, or have outdoor meetings. ▹ [ Lobby ] The main spot within garden, which has a walkway to every area, and the elevator. A popular meeting spot for SeeD and mission gathering, a Directory is there as well. ▹ [ Infirmary ] - Needed quite frequently, as students are often injured while training. Ran by Dr. Eberhart. -- open from 9am - lights out. Do not take items without permission. Follow doctors orders. -- ▹ [ Quad ] - A gathering place for students seeking a relaxing visual spot, the quad is also where numerous events, such as the garden festival, are held. Clubs also use the quad as a meeting place. Includes Festival Stage -- open from 9 am - lights out. Do not litter. Clean up all club materials after meetings -- ▹ [ Cafeteria ] - The most popular meeting spot in Balamb, the Cafeteria is always crowded. Offering a wonderful menu itself and various student run food booths. -- open from 9am - 9pm. Keep the area clean. Order late night meals before curfew. --- ▹ [ Dorms ] - Sleeping and living quarters for boarding students who don’t live in town. Separated between females and males. SeeD have higher priority for single unit rooms. -- do not leave personal items in common areas. Do not leave dorms after curfew, unless for training.-- ▹ [ Parking Lot ] - Underground area that houses vehicles used for SeeD missions. -- do not borrow cars without permission. Refuel upon return. -- ▹ [ Training Center ] - An area filled with monsters for training and even classes. -- open always. Do not enter for anything other than training. Proceed with caution, the monsters are real. -- ▹ [ Library ] - An area with reference materials, study guides, novels and magazines. An excellent place for studies. Student run, as well. Students are able to request books to be added to inventory, as well. -- open 9 am - lights out. Return materials. Do not talk. Ever. -- ▹ [ Classroom ] - Used at various hours for holding classes. ▹ [ Disciplinary Room ] - A room that is open all hours; essentially, detention hall. Used as a clubroom by the DC members. Category:Informational Pages Category:Locations Category:Balamb Garden